The "Advanced Photographic System"
Reloadable and one-time-use cameras for the new worldwide "Advanced Photo System" can give you not just one print format, but a choice of three. For the classic proportions of a 35 mm print, the photographer chooses the "C" format. For a wider view, the full-frame "H" format is chosen. And for an even wider look, the "P" format is chosen to provide a sweeping panoramic print. Each format has a different aspect ratio.
The camera records the choice of "C", "H" or "P" format magnetically and/or optically on one longitudinal edge of the filmstrip for each exposed frame on the filmstrip. The standard encodement on film for the "H" format is the binary 0, 0, i.e. no recorded data bits. The standard encodement on film for the "P" format is either the binary 0, 1 or the binary 1, 0, i.e. one recorded data bit. The standard encodement on film for the "C" format is the binary 1, 1, i.e. two recorded data bits.
To make the prints, the photofinisher's printer system reads the optical or magnetic encodements on film and automatically prints each print in accordance with the selected "C", "H" or "P" format. A print having a "C" format is typically 4.times.6 inches. A print having a "H" format is typically 4.times.7 inches. And a print having a "P" format is typically 4.times.10 inches or 4.times.11.5 inches. No matter which format is selected in the camera, "C", "H" or "P", the exposed frame on the filmstrip are always in the "H" format. This allows re-prints to be made in any of the three formats rather than just in the selected format.
The photographer will know substantially how much of a subject being photographed will be included in a print having the "C", "H" or "P" format, because the viewfinder in the camera typically includes a variable format mask, such as a mechanical masking blade or an electronic masking liquid crystal display, for framing the subject as seen in the viewfinder. The mask is adjustable to frame the subject in accordance with the "C", "H" or "P" format. A manually operated format selector is provided to change the format of the mask to view the "C", "H" or "P" format in the viewfinder. When a shutter release button is manually depressed to take a picture, the choice of format is magnetically and/or optically recorded on one longitudinal edge of the filmstrip adjacent the exposed frame.
Earlier Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 4928124 issued May 22, 1990 discloses a camera having a manually operated selector for selecting that an exposed frame on a 35 mm filmstrip be printed according to a pseudo telephoto format which is optically encoded within the exposed frame at an edge-region that is not to be included in the print. The encodement tells the printer to make the print from a central portion of the exposed frame, rather than from substantially the entire frame. Thus, the print of the central portion is the same as when a telephoto focal length was selected to make the exposure.
U.S. Pat. No. 4650304 issued Mar. 17, 1987 discloses a camera adapted to receive a conventional film cartridge to take exposures to only make normal prints and alternatively to receive a special film cartridge to take exposures to make pseudo telephoto format and/or normal prints. The encodement for the pseudo telephoto format is optically encoded adjacent the exposed frame.